Sleeping With the Boss
by IHaveSoManyOTPs
Summary: Because when your boyfriend is a big shot CEO, how could you NOT want to have sex in his office?


**Yeah so I've had an idea like this for a while now but I was too lazy to type it out until now. I've always liked this couple, and have been unconsciously shipping them since I was a kid. Besides, a hot shot double dee being CEO and running his business empire? In my point of view, that's sexy. Really sexy, actually.**

 **Anyway, read and tell me what you think! ^_^**

She got out of the taxi and smirked as she stood in front of the giant 56-floored building in front of her. It's been a while since she dropped by here. Her boyfriend is in for a surprise.

 _Boyfriend._

She loved that word.

She loved it more when he asked her to be his _girlfriend._

That was a little over 4 years ago, when she just graduated from university. They were friends since high school, right after he decided she wasn't as scary as the younger him had thought, and she discovered how fun it is to actually _talk_ with him instead of scaring him off; she dropped out of community college and he's on his way to becoming an elite university student and part time businessman, she found a job at a museum where she came to love the ancient artefact and decided to go back to school taking a degree on history and management, he helped her. By then he already owned his own business despite having two more years in university. When she finally graduated, he asked her out. They've been together ever since.

The museum where she worked as a curator closed early that day and she decided to pay her big shot CEO boyfriend a visit. The last time she was here, people didn't recognize her and she almost had to beat the pulp of everyone who stared at her (In their defence maybe walking in a multi-million empire wearing baggy army pants, ripped-sleeved band tee, and combat boots weren't very professional) and the two guards who insisted on "assisting" her out if not her boyfriend running to stop her when his personal assistant informed him of a "gangster woman with died blue hair" terrorizing the building.

This time, she dressed more appropriately(More like, she came in with her clothes from work). But of course, everyone already knows her now. She didn't even bothered grabbing a visitor's pass, she knows her way around. He gave her a platinum card that allows her excess to everywhere in the building.

She took the elevator to the 55th floor, where his office was located. The last floor above it was his private space.

"Ms. Marie! Should I ring and tell him you're here?" his personal assistant, Jane asked as she stood up to greet Marie.

"No need, thanks. It's a surprise." She smirked and winked at Jane who blushed. Jane was the new personal assistant, a young girl who's really innocent. Thinking of what her boss and his girlfriend are doing… she shook her head abruptly, her blush intensified. Marie gave a small chuckle and left the girl to her imagination before proceeding towards the big door that separated her Edd from the rest of the floor.

She didn't bother knocking and just straight went in before locking the door.

"Jane didn't mention any visitors—Marie!" Edd said as he looked up from his paper.

"What's up, oven mitt?" Marie said as she moved and sat on his mahogany table, picking the paper he was examining.

"Ahh… It's the merging plans I told you about."

"Hmm… Skipping over Singapore and extending to China first?"

"We won't let go of Singapore of course, but we'll merge with China first and…and…uhh…" His voice was cut short when Marie put the paper back down and straddled his lap and licking his neck.

"Mmm…I missed you…" She murmured before taking his lips with hers.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" the young CEO said as Marie let go of his neck and proceeded to face him, her signature smirk making its way to her face. She gave a quick kiss on his nose before getting off of him and walking towards the leather couch a few feet away. She sat down and slouched, crossing her legs on the glass table in front of her. Unladylike, but Edd didn't fall for her because she was ladylike in the first place.

"So what brings you here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're visiting, it's a delightful surprise. But aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"They let me off early. I thought I'd surprise my handsome oven mitt during work hours." She winked at him, indicating a deeper meaning to the word 'surprise'. At this, Edd blushed a bit. No matter how many times they indulge in such… intimate activities, he was still her shy gentleman boyfriend.

"I… I have a meeting with some clients at 4 o'clock…" He mumbled uncertainly, his professional air diminishing at the presence of his irresistible lover.

"There's plenty of time before 4 o'clock…" Marie said coyly, licking her lips slowly, knowing he couldn't resist her.

Clearing his throat and loosening his tie, Edd puts the paper he was holding down and pushed his seat back.

"Well… erm… I guess I could use a little break…" He said, finally standing up and making his way to Marie who in turn pulled her legs back and straightened up.

"Come at me, big boy." She said coyly, and pulled him down towards her as soon as he was within arm's reach. He placed a hand on top of the couch above her as to not crush her body with his while Marie let go of his other arm and latched both arms around his neck, planting her lips onto his and immediately engaging in a tongue battle. His free hand made its way around her back, caressing them and then moving onto the small of her back before finally latching itself onto her round ass, lifting them above her and turning them around so that his back was against the couch while she was sitting on his opened laps, her crotch grinding his tightening pants.

With practiced hands, he unbuttoned her shirt and tossed them aside, unhooking her bra soon afterwards so she was completely topless. He took the time to admire her ample breasts, admiring their firm but round shape and how hard her slightly pinkish slightly light brownish nipples are. He then places a hand over one of her breast and started fondling, once again using his lips to catch hers. His hand that was on her butt held them tighter, squeezing them while at it.

Marie's head was spinning. Behind Edd's usual calm and gentlemanly exterior, he was amazingly rough when it comes to their sexual activities. Edd then pulled away from their kiss and bent his head down, biting and sucking on the skin above her collar bones, leaving his mark and kissing the mark repeatedly before proceeding to place butterfly kisses all over her, from her neck to the top of her breasts, and finally landing his mouth between her free nipple, his other hand still fondling the other breast. As he continued sucking and biting on her nipple, Marie tightened her grasp on him, pushing herself closer to him, her wet crotch signalling him that she was more than ready.

Removing his hand from her breast and replacing it with his mouth, he started travelling down, caressing her skin as he does so. He's done this so many times that he had already memorized every knick of her beautiful body, but he never got tired of running his hand through her soft skin. He stopped on the piece of fabric that is hiding her full naked body from being exposed to his fully clothed one and decided he was feeling too impatient to remove her skirt so he just simply pushed it back. He then toyed with the waistband of her silk panties, contemplating on whether he should just rip them off or be somewhat of a gentleman and patiently remove it.

Being the more impatient one out of the two, Marie pushed herself to him, her wet crotch meeting the rest of his palm as she moaned in pleasure. At this, Edd pulled his head up and gave a light chuckle.

"Impatient as always, love?"

She didn't answer. She just pulled his head towards him and smashed their lips together, her way of telling him to hurry up. Edd lifted her butt up to remove her panties off (He decided on not ripping her panties off, not for her own good, but for his. He knew his playful Marie had no problem going commando underneath, but he didn't want to risk anyone other than him possible getting a glimpse of her.) before using his thumb to play with her clit. Marie's hands travelled to his shirt and started unbuttoning him, Edd helping her get rid of his shirt and throwing them on the floor.

Edd then turned them around again before pushing her onto the couch, never breaking their feverish kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he didn't give her much time to catch her breath as he bent his head down, trailing wet kisses from her neck towards her breasts, and then going down on her flat stomach, before finally stopping above her womanhood. He gave a blow in the direction of her clit, making her suck in her breath through her teeth and bucking her hips forward, urging him to continue. He took a finger to play with her clitoris for a bit before using his tongue to lick and suck on it, moving his finger down until it's right in front of her wet opening. He then pushed his finger inside her, delighting in her vocalized reaction as well as the shivering body that follows. He continued to motion of pushing inside and pulling outside before adding another finger, his lips occupying itself onto her clit and giving butterfly kisses on the inside of her thighs. Marie grasped the surface of the couch in each hand, her toes folding due to the pleasure her boyfriend was giving to her nether regions. She then felt her insides wanting to explode and finally let out a satisfied moan, Edd lapping on her sticky juices diligently.

Marie then pulled herself up, pulling Edd's head towards her and planting her lips against his, tasting herself through him, his jaws were sticky with her juices. As Edd's hands were busy fondling her breasts, her hands travelled south until it reached the top of his belt, removing it and proceeded to do the same to his pants. She can feel his bulge through the restrains of his pants and proceeded to turn them around so that Edd's back was once again leaning against the couch. Marie then got off of him before kneeling in front of him. She gave a light kiss on his fabric-clad erection before pulling the zipper down and hooking a finger on the waistband of his boxers. Using her thumb and finger, she toyed with the waistband of his boxers while he sucked his breath through his teeth in an attempt to calm himself down.

Marie looked up towards him before smirking.

 _Payback's a bitch._

She trailed a finger on his boxer-clad erection, feeling it pulsing through the thin fabric, never breaking her stare from the man above her. Meanwhile, Edd was trying to maintain his composure by gripping onto the surface of the couch.

"Oh Gods, Marie! Don't tease!" He gasped out as Marie toyed with his balls through his boxers.

Laughing slightly, Marie finally released Edd's erection from the restraint of his boxers, pulling them down with Edd lifting his feet a bit so she could toss the boxers away. With nothing shielding his well-endowed erection from her, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, her actions causing Edd to moan out and his shaft throbbing in response. Marie glanced up to him, delighted to see how her actions affected him. Edd was struggling to keep his staring contest with her without rolling his eyes back in pleasure as Marie started moving her hand, stroking his erection from the bottom to the top repeatedly, stopping at the top only to play with his head before continuing the motion. She then used her other hand to play with his balls, squeezing and tugging on them lightly. When he felt her going faster on his shaft, Edd finally leaned back on his hands, his head tilted up, his eyes slowly closing and a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

Marie leaned closer until she was face to face with Edd's pulsing erection. Giving it a small blow and causing a shudder to escape from Edd, her mouth then opened wider and closed around his head. Edd flinched at the sudden contact and let out a sound that's somewhat between a moan and a groan. He was still in his original position, leaning on his hands, but when Marie glanced up, she saw that instead of tilting his head up, he was staring directly at her, his half-closed eyes dark with lust and his face red from the heat radiating off of him.

"Mariiiieee…" He moaned shakily as his hips buck up to meet her mouth, causing her to take in more of his shaft. Marie gripped the base of his shaft, slowly pushing it deeper into her mouth, careful not to trigger her gag reflex. Edd patiently waited as Marie adjusted to his size in her mouth, even though he wanted so much to just slam his dick deep into her repeatedly. A few strands had escape from her so Marie used her free hand to push it back behind her ears, never stopping from pleasuring the man before her. Noticing this, Edd ran his hand through her head and stroke her hair gently before gripping them when he felt Marie sucking his shaft more. As Marie repeated her sucking motions while playing with his balls, Edd's grip on her hair tightens, his hips bucking up to meet her mouth. She felt her nether regions tingling nonstop so she pulled her hand from his balls and trailed down until she reached her clit, playing with it while focusing on sucking her man off. She then pushed her fingers into her opening, pleasuring herself, never stopping her sucking ministrations. Her other hand covered the part her mouth couldn't engulf, and she continued the motion for a while, taking pleasure from playing with herself, as well as listening to Edd moaning and panting.

Some time later, Edd pulled her head back and removed her hand from her shaft before pulling her up and making her straddle his lap, her wet womanhood touching his still pulsing manhood. His hands made their way on each side of her hips, positioning them so that her hole was positioned right above the head of his manhood. Looking into each other's eyes for silent confirmation, Edd then pushed Marie's hips, entering her in the process and causing both to give appreciative moans. Marie brought her head down to meet his lips and they once again engaged in a tongue battle as Edd kept his hands glued on her hips, pulling them up and pushing them back down to meet his thrusts. He then released the kiss and started thrusting up faster, appreciating the way her breasts bounce in front of him with each movement. Marie had circled her arms around his neck to keep herself in place, moving her hips up and down to help him as they both engage in a rhythmic motion.

After a few moments of thrusting, Maried pushed Edd off and got up, ignoring his groan of disapproval. She then got on her hands and knees, her arms leaning over the edge of the couch. Understanding her desire to change positions, Edd took his place behind her, propping her butt up so that her opening was in front of his erection. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and guide it towards her opening, grinding on it a bit but not putting it in just yet.

' _He's being a damn sadist again, with all these teasing!'_ Marie thought. She groaned when Edd didn't make any advance to thrust into her. Does he want her to beg or something? Marie pushed herself towards him, telling him to put it in already. She looked back towards him, wanting to glare but failed when she saw his hooded stare and how he licked his lips at the moment. So instead, she moaned and grinded her hips towards him.

"Edd, come on, please?" She said, and he finally complied. Edd thrusted into her easily, his hands gripping either side of her hips. With each thrust their motions quicken, and his ball sac keeps slapping against her clitoris, added with how deep he was inside her, Marie could only moan his name in pleasure. Her moans encouraged him to ram even harder and faster into her, and Marie's back arched as she panted and moaned and groaned, Edd silently thanking his foresight of having his office sound proof. With how loud Marie was being, a room that wasn't soundproof will cause the whole floor to hear their activities. Marie felt her strength diminishing and let herself bent down, her body rested of her chest and folded arms over the edge of the sofa, only her butt sticking up to meet his thrusts. Edd released his grip on her hips and made their way towards her shoulders, his body bending down to meet hers and gave a kiss on her back. He reached over to fondle her breasts from behind, pulling her up in the process so her back was now leaning on his lean torso. As he kept humping faster into her, he bit into her neck and suck on it, leaving another mark. At that time, Marie felt the familiar bursting feeling again, and she tensed before letting herself go, wetting his manhood more with her juices. At this, Edd didn't stop his ministrations and kept pushing into her, kissing her shoulders in the process. Marie brought her arms to circle his neck and turned her head back to meet his lips.

Edd can feel himself going to release soon, so he released the kiss and pushed her back down, gripping her hips and thrusting harder into her. Marie groaned, still sensitive from her previous orgasm, her hands clenching the surface of the couch. Finally, Edd thrust deep into her, holding her in place by keeping a tight grip on her hips, and soon Marie felt her insides receiving hot pumps of his cum. When he finally finished, he slowly pulled out of her, his juices spilling from her insides and onto her thighs.

Edd then sat back on the couch, pulling Marie towards him and letting her sit between him. Her head leaned towards his chest and he lazily fondled her breasts as they had a brief moment of silent; only small intakes of breath surrounding the room.

A few moments later, Edd lightly pushed her off and stood up before bending down to pick up their clothes. He gave Marie her clothes while he put on his boxers and pants, choosing to remain topless. He was going to take a shower anyway. There's no way he's going to stay the rest of the day smelling of sex. He's still a clean freak, after all.

"We should freshen up. I still have that meeting..." He said, glancing at the clock; it was a little over 3pm. He knew sex during work shouldn't be encouraged, especially if he had clients to meet with in that very room in less than an hour, but he could never turn down his precious Marie and her offers for…professionally inadequate activities.

"What the hell, muffin. You're such a nerd!" Marie teased, making no move to put her clothes back on. She laughed as Edd frantically sprayed air freshener around the office, moving away only when she saw Edd trying to remove any visible evidence of their previous activity on the couch. Of course the clients would be sitting on the chairs in front of his table, but he can't have them finding embarrassing evidence indicating such behaviours. He was, after all, the CEO of a well respected company.

"Right, Everything looks okay. Everything smells okay." Glancing at the still naked standing Marie, Edd sighed.

"…Except my stubborn girlfriend." Marie smiled at the word _'girlfriend'_.

"Okay fine… I'll get dressed. You can go shower now." She said, as she started putting her clothes back on and straightening herself up. Giving a final kiss to Edd, she made her way to his door. Before opening it, she gave him one last glance.

"See you at home~" She said coyly, smirking, a sign that makes him sure there's a deeper meaning to her phrase. Marie then opened the door and got out, locking from the inside (There's no way any girl, not even the sweet secretary Jane, will get the pleasure of seeing _her_ man with sexy tousled hair and shirtless!)

Edd shook his head and smiled before making his way to his personal bathroom for a nice shower and a change of clothes.

 _See you at home, indeed._


End file.
